Aidan Kiely
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Aidan Rhys Kiely Age: 31 Date of birth: April 23, 1973 Blood: Half-Blood Wand: Oak, 12”, phoenix feather core Alumni: Gryffindor Affiliation: The Ministry, Auror – Homicide Division. Home Life Mother: Rhiannon McInnis Kiely (49) Father: Donovan Kiely (55) Siblings: No siblings, as his parents separated shortly after his birth and neither of them ever got involved with anyone else. Other family: Aidan was incredibly close to his maternal grandparents. His grandfather passed away in 1995, but his grandmother is still alive and Aidan tries to visit her (and his mother) as often as he’s able. He married a Witch named Sylvie when he was twenty – she was twenty-one. Four years later, they had a set of twins, a boy named Scott and a girl named Emily. Relationships with each: Mother: Aidan managed to stay in contact with his mother during the war, despite the fact that she’s remained in Ireland, and they are exceedingly close now. She looks after Emily and Scott when Aidan’s tied up in a case and she dotes on them. Her disapproval of Aidan’s actions – his leaving his children to concentrate on his training/work isn’t as intense as it could be, but he does know that she doesn’t think he made the best decision. Father: While not precisely close, Aidan has maintained a very limited sort of contact with his father. This involved sending him word when he got married to Sylvie, when the twins were born, and when Sylvie passed away with their third child. Donovan sends presents to the twins for their birthday and Aidan lets the children have them because he doesn’t see any harm in them having a few harmless Muggle toys. Sylvie: (deceased) Aidan and Sylvie were very much in love when they married and they planned the birth of their children for a time when they felt they could both handle having them. While there were complications, of course, and arguments, they were generally very fond of one another and incredibly affectionate. This was somewhat hampered when Aidan moved Sylvie and the twins to Ireland in 2000 for their own safety, but ultimately they were as happy as they could be, living in the midst of a war. Aidan was devastated by Sylvie’s death and left the twins with his mother and grandmother while he threw himself into his work. Scott & Emily: Aidan was always something of a distant figure where his children were concerned and this pains him – he lived with Sylvie and the twins for the first two years of their life, then moved them to Ireland and visited as often as he could while in Auror training. After Sylvie’s death in early 2001, Aidan stayed away from them, attempting to deal with his own issues while not inflicting his anger at his wife’s death on them or his family. He visited for important days like Yule and their birthday, but was generally in England far more often than he was in Ireland. He finished Auror training in late 2001, but that didn’t lend him any extra time to see them and it wasn’t until late 2003, after the war had ended, that Aidan went to Ireland to truly see his children again. They adore him, but he feels an incredible amount of guilt over his absence in their lives up to this point – so he’s prone to giving them whatever they’d like in an effort to make up for not being there for them in the previous years. They do live with him now, though, in his flat in London, though they are frequently at their grandmother’s. Grandmother: (maternal) Aidan keeps up the same sort of closeness with his grandmother as he does with his mother. She, too, disapproves of his actions where his wife and children are concerned – she thinks that it would have been best for him to stay in Ireland with them, which would have afforded him some measure of the protection he sought for them. However, it’s water under the bridge, so far as she’s concerned, and she adores her great grandchildren more than anything, so she’s not angry or even terribly upset with him for his decisions. Home: A two-bedroom flat off Diagon Alley, near a park. Finances: Aidan works as an Auror, so he gets a respectable salary, but it’s nothing fantastic – middle class, I’d assume. Enough to support himself and his kids without having to really worry over much about pinching pennies. Personal Life Personality: Aidan is loud. How loud generally depends on who he’s with and whether or not he’s been drinking (which he doesn’t do all that much anymore, given he’s got his kids to consider), but generally speaking, he’s just loud. Usually it’s in a very good natured sort of way – he likes teasing friends and making people laugh. His randomness is generally tamed when he’s around such official sorts as Shacklebolt, but he genuinely likes pleasing people, and given the atmosphere around most of those he considers friends these days, that means forcibly making them have a good time every once in a while. He’s fairly laid back most of the time, but he does have a temper. It’s explosive, when set off, but it cools just as quickly as it got heated up and he’s not likely to remember why he was angry the next day – so he’s very bad when it comes to holding grudges. That said, there are a few things he can’t forgive or forget. 1 – Don’t insult his mother or his grandmother. 2 – Don’t insult his friends. 3 – Don’t hurt a child (most especially not one of his children, but it goes for children in general). 4 – Don’t hurt an old person. 5 – Don’t kick someone while they’re down (literally and metaphorically). 6 – Don’t betray him or his family. 7 – Don’t insult his heritage. If you abide by those rules, generally you’ll be alright. He doesn’t care if you disagree with him or insult him personally, as he supposes there’s a great deal worth insulting and he’s never been one to turn his nose up at a good, honest fight. He’s not above getting his hands dirty, so he’s always more than willing to help those who need helping and he actually enjoys physical labour, as he thinks it’s a good way to get one’s mind off of things that just aren’t going quite right. Aidan fidgeted a great deal as a child and had he gone to a Muggle school, rather than Hogwarts, they likely would’ve diagnosed him with ADHD and medicated the hell out of him. That’s toned down, now, which can be attributed to the need to be more serious given his line of work as well as the fact that he’s simply more mature than he once was. If he walks into a room, he has to touch things, he has to wander around. Making him sit still is akin to torture – which, amusingly enough, is what he viewed most of his Auror training. Aidan is incredibly loyal, but he’s not bothered when it comes to calling things as he sees them. He’s honest and doesn’t balk when given assignments that others might groan at. It’s not as though he won’t do his fair share of groaning, but ultimately, he’ll take care of the assignment, if only to prove that he can. Marital Status: Sexual Orientation: Strengths: Weaknesses: Boggart: Patronus: Mirror of Erised: Amortentia Potion: Miscellaneous: Marital status: Widower. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual, though definitely not looking for any sort of relationship any time soon. Strengths: Loyal, quick reflexes, works well under pressure, generally friendly, talkative, smart, can make people laugh. Weaknesses: Can be random at inappropriate times, laughs at inappropriate things, blunt, to the point, won’t pull his punches (literally and metaphorically), stubborn, stupidly courageous. Boggart: Emily and Scott dead. Patronus: A Meerkat. (Aidan is slightly embarrassed by this, but he generally finds it rather amusing.) Mirror of Erised: Scott and Emily, grown, with Sylvie and their second daughter, also grown, having a picnic lunch on a sunny day in the Irish countryside, beckoning to him to come join them. Amortentia Potion: Lilies, amber, open sky, and ink on parchment. Miscellaneous: He owns a Chartreux called Finley that Scott and Emily have adopted as their own personal plaything – this, however, means that they get to clean up after Fin and to make sure he’s fed, etc. Aidan says it’s building character. Aesthetics Appearance: Aidan is sort of average, when you look at him initially. What probably stands out to most people is the fact that he’s quite scruffy. He wears glasses when necessary, specifically to see things that are quite close, and he usually has a smile on his face. Aidan has a tattoo on his upper right arm – a tribal piece of Celtic knotwork. Height: 5’9" Weight: 160 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue/Grey Style of dress: Typically, Aidan wears whatever’s applicable for the area he’s going to be in. If that’s Muggle, then he’s in Muggle attire. If he doesn’t actually have to be anywhere, he wears what’s comfortable – t-shirts, jeans, etc. History Rhiannon & Donovan They met quite by accident directly after Rhiannon left Hogwarts – she was going through something of a rebellious phase, doing precisely the things her parents didn’t want her to do. She was wandering around a Muggle village in County Mayo when it started to pour down rain and she was soon soaked to the bone. Donovan happened to be passing by and offered her a ride on the back of his motorbike to the nearest pub where she could dry off, which she accepted, and things went from there. What started out as a fling became more intense for both Rhiannon and Donovan when, after a few months, she got pregnant. Being Catholic, they did the only thing they felt they could do – which went completely against Rhiannon’s family’s wishes – and got married. Rhiannon, though, kept her magical abilities from her new husband, fearing that he would leave if she revealed them. Things were almost idyllic during the months of her pregnancy – they didn’t have a lot, but they made do… and they were happy. After Aidan was born, though, Rhiannon received a visit from her mother. It wasn’t an unpleasant visit, but the disappointment and hope she saw in her mother’s face while she looked at Aidan decided Rhiannon and so she made up her mind to be honest with Donovan. It was a decision she would come to regret. Donovan was amused by his wife’s ‘confession’ initially, thinking it merely a joke. When she produced her wand, though, and gave him a demonstration of what she could really do, his amusement quickly turned to horror. Not only was she capable of doing things he’d never believed possible, but what she was saying called into question everything he believed in and went against the teachings of the Catholic Church – beliefs he’d thought his wife shared. Unable to cope with what Rhiannon had told him, Donovan simply packed up a small bag that night and left. He didn’t leave word as to where he might be found, nor did he send any as days turned into weeks and then months. Rhiannon couldn’t live alone and take care of Aidan properly – not if she expected to be able to pay rent and afford food – so she moved back in with her parents and remained there until Aidan was old enough that she could leave him while she found a job to support them and was able to afford to move into a small place f her own. Donovan fell into the bottle, as it were, and stayed there for a good long while until some unsavory sorts managed to pry him out of it and get him involved in gunrunning, which he showed a surprising talent for. He continued this through the war, slowly forming a small organization known for discretion as well as its reliability and quality. He was worried about Aidan, though – what if his son turned out to be normal? So after a few years of indecision, he got in touch with Rhiannon via Muggle post and tried to write semi-regularly. He made the effort to visit his son until news arrived that Aidan would be going to a Wizarding school, which not only disappointed him, but also forced him to face the fact that there was no way around the reality of his wife and son’s situation. He fell out of contact with them again, however, and only renewed ties after Aidan approached him in 1998, talking of a second war and some nasty Wizard who was causing problems and killing proper, non-magical folk. Donovan kept in touch with his son sparingly, paying more attention to what he heard coming from England about people being slaughtered and put into concentration camps like Hitler used during World War II. He stayed on the fringes of the war, offering what support he could to Muggles fleeing Voldemort, unwilling to get himself heavily involved in things, but recognizing that it would be virtually impossible not to get involved at all. Donovan’s gunrunning operation morphed into a miniature, Muggle version of the Underground, only far less official and far more dependent on the willingness of strangers in secluded villages to take in refugees. Donovan worked in concert with others in what could be considered the Muggle criminal world, trading guns and ammunition for favours and to secure safe passage for women and children out of England, then on to some other place where they might resettle until it was safe for them to go home. This wasn’t necessarily a widespread movement, not by any means – but certain people who knew the right people who knew the other right people were smuggled out of England, Scotland, and Wales. Current Activities Chillin' with the rugrats and workin' homicide. Bein' a pimp yo! Cai write something better here! Meta Player: Cai PB: Carmine Giovinazzo Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category: Aurors